


Enough

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “Can it be enough for you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsearching47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/gifts).



> Prompt: ruler

Mulan shifted to lie on her side, drifting her fingers over Merida’s shoulder in a lazy attempt to connect the freckles on her skin.

Merida turned her head toward her, seeing through the attempt at levity. “You’re not afraid of men with swords or monsters that breathe fire,” she said softly, smirking a little, “so why have you spent the whole night building up the courage to tell me you’re leaving.”

Scooting closer, Mulan let her hand move to cradle her lover’s cheek, then leaned in for a slow kiss. “Because I also want to ask you to come along,” she confessed, “and I know no good ruler will leave her people behind.”

Merida set her jaw rebelliously.

“It’s all right,” Mulan reassured her. “I’ll come back.”

After a long beat Merida nodded in acceptance, but she still didn’t look as content as before she’d raised the subject of Mulan’s departure. “Sometimes I wish my father had named one of the boys as his heir.”

Mulan’s laugh came in a loud burst. “Your father was a wise man. He knew any of the triplets would have abdicated and given you the crown anyway.” She bopped the tip of Merida’s nose. “You were born to be Queen, Merida. I always knew it.”

“And you still wanted this?” Her accent thickened with frustration. “The few weeks while you pass through Dunbroch, and then nothing but a letter or two for another season?”

Mulan met the other woman’s eyes. “Yes.”

Merida’s mouth fell shut, and her eyes widened.

“I have learned that love must be seized where it springs, or it will never grow. You are here, Merida. For as long as I can, I’m yours. That will be enough for me.” Mulan suddenly looked unsure. “Can it be enough for you?”

Huffing with a little anger that the question even needed to be asked, Merida gave an emphatic nod.

Mulan smiled. “Good.”

 

The End  
10/03/17


End file.
